Transformers heroes I save your life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Something terrible happened Blurr got caught in explosion! A trap set by the Conquerdroids. Lucky for him Side swipe pulled him out of the burning building where they store things like fuel. After talking with Blurr he really isn't so stand offish. He really just wants a best friend. Soon he shows his gratefulness to Side swipe and tries to show him how to be a better marksmen.
1. Chapter 1 explosion and a rescue

Transformers heroes I save your life

Chapter 1 explosion and a rescue

Today the bots were on a mission. But I had a feeling things will go terribly wrong because Laserbeak saw that Conquerdriods placed and set bombs in the warehouse where the minicon and the Star fragment jewel were. But they didn't know it was trap the minicon is real but the jewel is not. "You Decepticons and Autobots are done for and you better hurry or the minicon will be blow sky high." Maime said. They ran off to safe spot to see the bombs go off. "I'll go get the minicon and the star fragment jewel." Blurr said running in to the warehouse. Blurr once he was in the warehouse he began to look for the minicon he found the jewel but it was a fake! He found the minicon he just about to run out the bombs went off! Blurr got knocked out cold.

The team saw the explosion and the fire. "BLURR!" Silver shot said and began to cry. Side swipe saw this and he didn't want Silver shot to go through the loss of a loved one. Side swipe mad a decision that moment he was going to save Blurr like he saved him before when he was in the training academy. Side swipe ran in without hesitation. "Blurr! Blurr!" Side swipe called. Then he saw Blurr unconscious. He picked Blurr up and saw he had the minicon in his hand. _He isn't as heavy as he looks. Well duh! He has to be light enough to go fast!_ Side swipe thought as he ran out of the fire sustaining burns and singes on his armor and quite painful ones. He carried Blurr out and the team saw him. "Side swipe!" Hot shot, Quirky and Ironhide said. "Little brother!" Wheeljack said. They saw him carrying Blurr. "He needs medical attention." Side swipe said. "You do too look those burns." Ratchet said. "Blurr comes first his injuries are worse and he is unconscious." Side swipe said.

Once they got back to the base they took Blurr to the med-bay. Side swipe sat outside the med-bay. "Come on we have to treat you too." Amby said. "No take care of Blurr first he needs his treatment more." Side swipe said. "Red alert and Ratchet are treating Blurr I'll treat you" Amby said and went right to work.

Side swipe walked into the infirmary and saw Blurr he had an iron mesh cast on both his legs and arms. He also had a bandage on his head. His arms and legs were held up by special slings. He was still unconscious. Side swipe was glad that Blurr was alive still he sat by Blurr's bed for an hour and left because Quirky wanted to see if Side swipe himself was alright and Silver shot wanted to see her loving boyfriend and fiancé was alright. Hopefully he will be.


	2. Chapter 2 waking up

Transformers heroes I saved your life chapter 2 waking up

Blurr was slowly regaining consciousness. He saw something the image was blurry. It looked like a femme spoon feeding him some sort of energon treat. He heard her laugh and scraped his face off when some got on his face but he went out cold again.

Blurr began to awake from his comma again. He heard the soft beeping of the med-bay machines reading his vitals. He opened his optics to the soft sound of snoring. Very quiet snoring. _What happened? Where am I?_ Blurr wondered as began to develop awareness of his surroundings. _Oh my head!_ Blurr thought. He saw Silver shot by his bed fast asleep. He tried to move but pain answered his command to move. He let out quiet but pain filled moan. "Blurr," Silver shot said. "Silver shot, where am I?" He asked. "You're at the base. You got caught in the explosion and broke your arms and legs and unconscious you're in the med-bay." She said. "But how did I get out? Did get by myself? If I did how could I if both my legs were broken along with my arms?" Blurr asked. "The blast knocked you out. Even if didn't I doubt you could have even crawled out." Silver shot said. "Then how did I get out?" Blurr asked. "I know who saved you." Silver shot said. "Who Hot shot? Wheeljack?" Blurr said sounding confused. "I think the one you should thank is Side swipe." Silver shot said. "Side swipe saved me?" Blurr asked. "Yes he did." Silver shot said. "I have to thank him where is he?" Blurr asked. "He is getting so cosmetic repairs due to all the burns and singes he got and some of his armor melted in the he of the flames." Silver shot said. "Is he alright?" Blurr asked. "Yes he is why are you worried I heard you call him a pain in the afterburner." Silver shot said. "He really isn't a bad kid he may be a pain but he always tries his best. And he trains well so I wish I could be his friend." Blurr said. "Because he saved you?" Silver shot asked. "No I always wanted a friend like him but I don't know if he wants to be my friend." Blurr said. "Well you could ask him." Silver shot said. "I doubt I can." Blurr said. "Why can't you?" Silver shot said. "I'll explain later." Blurr said. "Maybe if you stop turning your nose up at everyone you might be able to connect." Silver shot said.

"There you go Side swipe your cosmetic repairs are finished." Sunstreaker said because he was an expert in cosmetic repairs. "Thanks cuz." Side swipe said. "Don't call me cuz!" Sunstreaker said. Silver shot came in. "Hey Silver shot." Side swipe said. "Blurr would like to talk to you." Silver shot said. "Me?" Side swipe said pretty surprised. So he went to go talk to Blurr what did he want?


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers I saved your life chapter 3 the talk

Side swipe walked into Blurr's bedside. "Hey Blurr," Side swipe said. "Hey kid I want to thank you for saving my life." Blurr said. "You're most welcome." Side swipe said. "I was wondering if you want to be my friend?" Blurr asked. "Why because I saved you?" Side swipe asked. "No I always wanted a friend but it's hard for me." Blurr said. "Maybe because you stick your nose up at everything." Side swipe said. "Yes and I never found it easy making friends looks hard." Blurr said. "Making friends is not that hard just don't wait for them to make a move walk up to them and say Hello nice to meet and tell them your name." Side swipe said. "Really?" Blurr said. "Really and ask them if you want to be your friend." Side swipe said. "Thanks and Side swipe will you be my friend?" Blurr asked. "I would like that very much," Side swipe said.

"You know once I heal I will be glad to show you how to aim better," Blurr offered. "That would be very nice." Side swipe said. "Yeah I think you could be a big help to our little brother." Wheeljack said he was standing there with Hot shot and Hot shot agreed. "Well you will be laid up for the next 6 weeks Blurr." Red alert said. "Okay, I hope these 6 weeks go by fast I hate being liad up for to long I like to move." Blurr said. Red alert nodded and left.


End file.
